


the beauty of love

by orphan_account



Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm sorry?, M/M, Secret Relationship, aodjakfjakfj, beomgyu is protective boyfie, beomgyu saves him dw, give this a try please, kang taehyun is the cutest thing ever, savehueningkai2K20, side yeonbin, soobin is a confused bean, taehyun almost gets raped, they got together quickly, uwu this took awhile, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Does everyone have a secret crush on their rival? What do you do when said rival protects you and suddenly confesses their love?Or basically the summary is horrible, the actual story is decent i promise!(basically taehyun almost gets raped by a drunk man and then beomgyu saves him and suddenly they're dating-)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	the beauty of love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I swear I'm perfect for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289845) by [btxtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtuniverse/pseuds/btxtuniverse). 



> so this is a new taegyu fic... apologies for mistakes!!

Taehyun didn’t really know what to expect when he agreed to go to a club with Yeonjun. All he knew was that he wouldn’t be allowed alcohol and he’d only be able to hang out. Honestly, Taehyun didn’t really mind it although he would rather be at home studying. Yeonjun had pleaded with him for an hour or so until Taehyun gave in, and currently Yeonjun is driving them in his car.

“Why are we going again? Or right, because you said your crush is going today,” Taehyun sighs. Yeonjun huffs beside him.

“Nuh uh, it’s so that you can get out of the house,” he responds. Taehyun grumbles and then suddenly Yeonjun parks the car. “You go ahead to the club, I have to go do something at this martial arts center,” he says. Taehyun nods and gets out of the car, walking towards the club that’s nearby. Once he enters, he’s flooded in bright lights, drunk people dancing, and music that’s blasting in his ears. Sighing, Taehyun walks to a table to wait for Yeonjun to arrive. He’s just minding his own business when some man walks to his table, the strong smell of alcohol flooding the area, although it was already flooded in the first place. Taehyun looks up from his phone as the man sits down in front of him.

“Hey there cutie, what are you doing here all alone?” the man slurs. He looks to be about in his 20s and Taehyun just reached the ripe age of 17, a junior in high school at the moment.

“Oh uh, I’m just waiting for someone,” Taehyun answers politely. The man stares at him for a long moment, then grins. It’s not one of those grins that are polite and playful, this grin is full of evilness and it’s sickening. Taehyun shifts in his seat, uncomfortable with how the man is staring at him. 

“Well you’re a cutie, what do you think about us going out?” the man grins. He’s slowly getting closer to Taehyun and the junior can’t take it anymore. He leaves the table in hopes that the man will leave him alone, but to his dismay, the man follows him. Taehyun weaves through the crowds of people, hoping to find someone he knows, and then he spots a certain head of raven hair in the crowd. Taehyun changes his path and moves towards the raven head, momentarily losing the man in the crowds. He finds the other and latches onto him immediately.

“Just please pretend to be my boyfriend for this moment,” Taehyun whispers. 

“Oh? What for Kang?”

“Shut up Choi,” Taehyun grits out. Choi Beomgyu. Taehyun’s rival at school in almost everything. They get along sometimes but tend to fight a lot more. Beomgyu has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Why am I suddenly your boyfriend?” he asks. Taehyun grumbles against where his face is pressed into the elder’s chest.

“Some man. He’s creepy and trying to hit on me,” he sighs. Then there’s a voice.

“Oh there you are, you cutie. That was rude leaving me at the table y’know. I’ll have to give you a punishment when we’re alone,” Taehyun holds Beomgyu tighter and he can practically feel the smile dropping off the other’s face. Beomgyu wraps his arms protectively around Taehyun and for a moment, Taehyun feels safe until the man speaks up again. “Oh? Didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” the man inches closer. He suddenly grabs Taehyun’s wrist, causing the latter to squeak. Beomgyu is quick to tug Taehyun away from the man and hold him close. 

“ **Don’t you dare touch him** ,” Beomgyu growls. His voice is low and dangerous, sending shivers down Taehyun’s spine. “Fuck off before I call the police,” The man stares at Beomgyu for a moment, fear seeping into his eyes and then he retreats. Beomgyu takes Taehyun outside.

“Did you come alone?” he asks. Taehyun shakes his head.

“N-no, uh, Yeonjun hyung talked me here, and he, uh, had something to do at the martial arts place?” Taehyun suddenly feels a wave of dizziness overwash him and he stumbles a bit. Beomgyu is quick to catch him, letting Taehyun lean into him.

“Yeonjun hyung? Oh dammit he must’ve gone to the martial arts center because his crush’s little brother goes there,” Beomgyu growls. Taehyun lets out a shuddering breath and Beomgyu looks down at him in worry. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I guess, just a little traumatized,” Taehyun answers. Beomgyu helps him stand upright again and Beomgyu pulls out his phone. Calling someone, Beomgyu glares at the phone.

“Hyung, Taehyun is over here and very traumatized,” Beomgyu frowns. “No, I didn’t do anything! Some really creepy and drunk man tried to hit on him. What?! No, the man was in, like, his 30s! , exactly! So are you coming over here or not? 10 minutes?! Okay fine,” Beomgyu rolls his eyes and puts his phone away. “Jun hyung is apparently at the cafe. Met his crush, who I have no idea who it is, at the martial arts center and they went on a date,” Taehyun’s face falls.

“So he left me here on purpose then?” Tears gather in his eyes, shining in the moonlight. Beomgyu looks at him worriedly and reaches up to wipe a stray tear.

“He probably didn’t mean to, maybe he either forgot or thought he’d be back quickly,” Beomgyu says, then takes Taehyun’s face into his hands. “Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Taehyun stares up at Beomgyu with tears running down his face, their height difference suddenly seeming huge. 

“I-I don’t know, I was just so scared,” Taehyun sniffles. Beomgyu smiles comfortingly at him.

“I know, but you look cute when you cry,” he grins cheekily. Taehyun’s eyes widen and a blush spreads on his cheeks. The two stare at each other for a moment and then Beomgyu leans forward. Taehyun almost screams when their lips meet, and he can only do what his body wants him to. So he kisses back. It’s blissful. It’s not all fireworks and rainbows like some people say, but instead it’s sweet and innocent, more of tiny sparks and glitter. They pull apart slightly and their foreheads touch, staring into each other’s eyes.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that, Kang Taehyun,” Beomgyu smiles. Taehyun smiles back just as brightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Taehyun breathes out. “A lot,” They fully pull away from each other as they notice a car starting to pull into the parking lot from the busy street. The car pulls up in front of them and Yeonjun stumbles out of it, rushing to Taehyun.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I’m such a horrible person. I’m so sorry,” he says. Taehyun laughs at him.

“It’s fine hyung,” he says. Yeonjun turns to Beomgyu.

“You better not have done anything to my child,” he glares. Beomgyu just smiles.

“Of course not, hyung. We’re not that much of rivals,” he says, subtly winking at Taehyun so that Yeonjun doesn’t notice. Taehyun nods slightly at him and then Yeonjun takes Taehyun into his car. 

“Bye Gyu!” Yeonjun yells. Beomgyu waves at them and then walks to his own car.

___________________________

The next few days at school are weird. Or more like, weird for the other students. Taehyun and Beomgyu had stayed up calling almost all night each day and their parents were happy to hear the two are in a relationship and not rivals anymore, as they both knew about the hidden feelings.

The two had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the school and their friends. The two haven’t fought in forever and the students are looking at them weirdly, wondering why the two aren’t fighting. Even the two’s friends were clueless, although knowing that the two did get along sometimes, it's rare to see them not fight even once in a day.

“Taehyun ah, you haven’t fought with Beomgyu at all these days,” Soobin narrows his eyes at Taehyun. “Did something happen?”

“Nah hyung, there just hasn’t been anything to fight about,” Taehyun shrugs, turning back to his book. They’re currently sitting in the library, school having ended a few minutes ago and the two wanted to stay back to study. The school is practically empty without them two. “What’d you do hyung?”

“Huh? Oh I met my crush at the martial arts center a few days ago where my brother goes and we went to a cafe. He left suddenly though, something about leaving someone at a club,” Soobin says. Taehyun’s eyes widen and he looks up just to see Beomgyu passing by the library. With this precious new information and the pieces clicking together, he doesn’t even try to stop himself from getting up and running to Beomgyu.

“Gyu hyung!” he shrieks. Beomgyu turns just in time to catch Taehyun in his arms as the younger flings himself at him. Beomgyu’s phone clatters to the floor from where he dropped it to catch Taehyun.

“Calm down hyun! What is it?” Beomgyu huffs, but there’s fondness in his eyes. Taehyun drops back to the floor and grins.

“Yeonjun hyung’s crush is Soobin hyung! They went to the cafe together,” he says. Beomgyu’s eyes widen and he looks up to see Soobin staring at them. A shit-eating grin spreads on his face and he drags Taehyun back inside and they stand before Soobin.

“You and Jun hyung huh,” Beomgyu snickers. Soobin blushes, but then looks at their tightly clasped hands.

“When’d this happen?” he asks. 

“Oh this is just one of those days we’re getting along,” Beomgyu says, letting go of Taehyun’s hand. Taehyun nods from behind.

“Hm, I don’t think so,” Soobin glares at them.

“C’mon hyung, we’ll help you and Yeonjun hyung actually get together ‘cause both of you are stupid and won’t confess,” Taehyun grins. Soobin freezes at that and sighs.

“Fine, fine, fine, you’re not dating,” he grumbles. Beomgyu and Taehyun smile sweetly at him and leave, leaving Soobin to mumble incoherent words to himself.

The next few days at school, Beomgyu and Taehyun are putting on a show. They’re fighting over everything, from assignments, to answers, to the most absurd things like where they’re standing, the students are staring at them. 

“No, the answer is A!” Beomgyu growls. Taehyun sighs and glares at him.

“It is not,” he answers. Beomgyu huffs out of faux annoyance. 

“Is too,” he grumbles. Taehyun just rolls his eyes and turns back to his paper. The students are looking at them with fear in their eyes, slowly inching away from the two seatmates. 

“Oh, look, now you scared the students,” Taehyun glares.

“I did? What about you?” Beomgyu growls. Taehyun just scoffs in response. Soobin is watching them from across the room and his suspicions about them dating has gone down to 0 as they’re fighting so much it practically makes up for yesterday. The bell signals the end of the last period and Taehyun literally shoots out of the room with Beomgyu rolling his eyes. 

  
  


The whole school is almost empty, minus the teachers, and Taehyun is just walking down the halls when Beomgyu appears next to him.

“Hey, hyun, I got Yeonjun hyung to go to a cafe down the street, is Soobin hyung still here?” he asks. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, Soobin hyung is at the library. Ooh! I’ll go tell him to meet me at the cafe but instead it’ll be Yeonjun hyung there,” Taehyun grins. Beomgyu nods and then his smile tilts down.

“My parents are dragging me on a business trip. We’re going to the US and coming back in a month. With our company expanding, they told me that I have to go with them because I’m inheriting it in a few years,” he sighs. Taehyun looks at him from where he was texting Soobin and frowns.

“So I won’t see you for a month? And the time difference will make it hard to talk to you,” Taehyun looks down. Beomgyu smiles sadly.

“Yeah, but my parents said it’d be okay for us to have super late night calls, for me anyway,” he says. Taehyun then smiles.

“Really? Then they probably already talked to my parents,” he jumps up. “A month can’t be that long, can it?” Beomgyu laughs at the younger’s antics and nods.

“Yeah, I’ll be back before you know it. You should come wait at the airport when I’m coming back,” he says. Taehyun nods and then his phone pings.

“Soobin hyung says he’s heading there. We should hide in a classroom in case he comes by here to get to the exit,” he says. Beomgyu nods, then opens the classroom door closest to them and drags Taehyun in. It’s pitch black inside and then they see Soobin’s giant silhouette passing by, then disappearing.

Taehyun looks up and then realizes the position they’re in. He’s pressed flush against Beomgyu’s chest and he can hear the other’s breaths clearly. Beomgyu is looking down at him now and Taehyun leans up to connect their lips for a split second, then he’s stuffing his face into Beomgyu’s chest, enacting a laugh from the elder. 

“Cute,” Beomgyu mutters. Taehyun sighs and then pulls away.

“So you’re leaving tomorrow?” he asks. Beomgyu nods.

“Yeah, I’m leaving tomorrow,” he says. “I’m coming back in a month though, so don’t miss me too much,” Taehyun snickers.

“You wish,”

Funny to say that a few weeks later Taehyun is sulking in his bed, hugging a body pillow that Beomgyu had given him. His mother had come in and laughed at her son, then left after giving Taehyun a cup of warm milk. Taehyun also caught a fever so he’s sulking in bed when he’s supposed to be at school. He looks over as his phone vibrates and he sees that Beomgyu is calling him. Picking the phone up, he answers the video call.

“Hyung..?” he asks. Beomgyu looks at him, concern flooding his eyes quickly.

“Hyun? Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah hyung, I just have a fever,” Taehyun grumbles, stuffing his face into the body pillow. 

“Oh, well hyunnie!! I’m back in Korea! We’re leaving the terminal right now,” Beomgyu grins. Taehyun practically flips up and then runs down the stairs, screaming at his mother to drive him to the airport. Taehyun lives close to the airport, as he came to his parents’ home to rest. His mother laughs and agrees, letting Taehyun get into the car and eagerly look out the window. Once they arrive at the airport, Taehyun bolts into the place and finds Beomgyu’s gate and practically screeches for the older. Beomgyu turns around just as Taehyun flies into his arms and laughs.

“Hi hyun,” he says. Taehyun grins.

“Hi hyung,” Beomgyu lowers him to the ground and Taehyun hugs Beomgyu’s family. His mother hugs Beomgyu’s mother and Taehyun turns to Beomgyu. Beomgyu grins at him and leans in to press a kiss to the younger’s lips.

“Here taehyun ah, got you this,” Beomgyu says, setting a box in Taehyun’s hands. Taehyun opens the box to reveal a clearly handmade golden bracelet and Taehyun smiles brightly. His smile broadens as he realizes Beomgyu has a matching one. Their families are just conversing off to the side, and Taehyun hugs Beomgyu tightly.

“Thank you hyung,” he grins.

“No problem hyun,”

___________________________

The next week Taehyun is back at school and Beomgyu had already returned last week. The students welcome Taehyun back with warm greetings and he thanks them. Taking his seat in class, Beomgyu looks up.

“Oh, you’re back. Honestly it was better without you,” Beomgyu mutters. Taehyun just snickers.

“Too bad,” he says. Running a hand through his hair, the gold bracelet shines brightly on his wrist. On the inside, it says beommie X hyunnie in a super tiny font, and you can’t see it unless you’re looking at it right in front of you. Diamonds are embedded along the bracelet and at one point it makes a flower. Beomgyu grins inwardly and unconsciously fiddles with his own.

  
  


Later after class they’re just hanging out in the empty classroom.

“Wow Taehyun ah, that’s an awfully expensive bracelet,” Soobin says. Taehyun smiles.

“Yeah, someone gave it to me,” he says. 

“Who? A relative?” Kai asks. Taehyun glances at Beomgyu then nods.

“Soon to be relative,” he says. Beomgyu hears him and has to bite his lip to hide his smile.

“Oh that’s cool,” Soobin says. Beomgyu suddenly walks over.

“So Soobin, how are you and Yeonjun hyung doing?” he asks, smiling.

“Oh shut up,” Soobin blushes, burying his face in his hands. Taehyun and Kai laugh at him, teasing Soobin to no end.

“So have you been going on dates? Yeonjun hyung is always very giddy,” Beomgyu grins like the cheshire cat and Soobin groans from where his face is hidden in his hands.

“Fine fine fine we have been going on dates,” he mutters. Kai shrieks and laughs while Taehyun pretends to look ever so shocked while Beomgyu goes screaming for Yeonjun, who’s dragged into the classroom looking confused. 

“You’re going on dates!” Kai squeals, his textbook almost falling of his desk. Yeonjun stares at him as a light blush spreads across his cheeks.

“Who- who told you that?” he asks, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Soobin hyung did,” Taehyun snickers, then catches Kai’s textbook as it falls. “What the- Kai be careful!”

“Tell the textbook to be careful not me!” Kai says, then shrieks as he falls out of his chair causing everyone to fall to the ground laughing like crazy. 

“tElL tHe tExTbOoK tO bE cArEfUL nOt mE,” Yeonjun snickers, mocking Kai. Soobin giggles as he helps Kai up and Beomgyu gets up from where he crouched on the floor, wiping a tear. Kai pouts and looks at Taehyun.

“Hey! Defend hueningie!” he huffs.

“What am I supposed to do. It’s your fault your dumbass self decided to not be careful and fall off the chair,” Taehyun snickers, slightly whacking Kai on the head with the, possibly 15 lb, textbook. 

“What- hey- OW no need to hit me,” Kai groans. Taehyun just rolls his eyes and looks back to his own textbook. The silence comes back as they study and Taehyun turns around when there’s a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to Yeonjun who looks overly excited.

“Yeah..?” he asks. Yeonjun grins.

“The teachers gave the 5 of us a trip to the beach,” he bounces excitedly and then all heads shoot up.

“WHAT?!” Beomgyu shrieks. Taehyun reaches out instinctively as Beomgyu drops a textbook. Soobin and Kai eye that weirdly, but they’re too shocked to the core about a beach trip.

“Yeah!! The teachers said that we’ve been working really hard and that they’d give us a week long beach trip. Tomorrow! 6 am! We’re gonna meet up at the beach!” Yeonjun shrieks. “Go get ready guys!” No one thinks twice before running out of the classroom and practically sprinting through the halls to their lockers. No one even notices when Beomgyu and Taehyun get into the same car through the pure excitement. 

___________________________

Beomgyu scurries around his house, packing after giving his parents the news. He almost jumps 5 feet in the air when his doorbell rings and he opens the door to see Taehyun grinning widely.

“Hyun! Come help me pack please I’m struggling,” Beomgyu shrieks. His hair is disheveled and his shirt is half off his shoulder. Taehyun laughs at him.

“Sure hyung,” he says. Then after that there’s a whole lot of shouting, mostly Taehyun shouting for Beomgyu who’s downstairs and then Beomgyu running upstairs, confirming something and then running back down. Taehyun is also moving about busily. He has Beomgyu’s house memorized to the very corners and he’s moving from the closet to the bathrooms to the living room and then back to the closet.

A good hour later Beomgyu is finally packed and then he looks through his closet just to see his favorite hoodie gone.

“Hyun!! Did we pack my hoodie?” he yells. 

“No!! I took it hyung!” Taehyun yells back. Beomgyu laughs to himself and shakes his head at his boyfriend’s adorableness. 

“Okay!” he yells back. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Beomgyu freezes at the top of the stairs and Taehyun freezes from where he’s lying on the couch.

“Hide!” Beomgyu whispers and Taehyun flies up and into the guest room locking it. Beomgyu opens the door to Yeonjun, who’s standing there with a bag in his hands.

“Gyu! Guess what,” he says. Beomgyu cocks his head to one side in a questioning way.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Yeonjun throws a bag full of decorative stuff at Beomgyu, who catches it with a little “umph” sound. “Here use these to decorate your house, I found them somewhere in my storage room,” 

“Uh, okay?” Beomgyu says, setting down the, surprisingly heavy, bag.

“Yup! I could get Taehyun to come help, he’s really good with decorating things,” Yeonjun says. Beomgyu shakes his head while making a face. “Alright then, I’ll get going!” Yeonjun walks away and Beomgyu shuts the door. Taehyun appears at the stairs and his eyes travel to the large bag of decorations.

“Decor!!” he squeals, then runs over and rummages through. “C’mon gyu! Let’s decor your room.” he grins. Beomgyu smiles fondly and nods, letting Taehyun shriek in excitement and run to Beomgyu’s room, somehow hauling the whole bag with his frail arms. 

___________________________

One hour of furious decorating later, Beomgyu’s room looks different. It’s originally a very, very large room, probably the same size as his enormous living room, and Taehyun decorated it beautifully. Fairy lights are strung along the walls and there’s LED lights lining the ceilings. His walls are painted a dark midnight blue and using a projector, stars are shining on his walls. His bed, a king size one, has midnight blue sheets as well and a curtain as walls. In the corner is where his desk sits, neatly organized into 3 parts, a gaming part, studying part, and a whatever part. 

In the other corner there’s a small fort made of sheets and sticks, plus lights and an extremely cozy inside, probably where him and Taehyun will cuddle like everyday. Beomgyu looks around his room in aw and Taehyun grins at him.

“Do you like it?” he asks. Beomgyu nods.

“Yeah, I love it! I should put up some polaroids on those fairy lights,” he grins. Taehyun blushes and lets Beomgyu hug him close. “I don’t know what I was going to do without you,”

“Stop making me flustered,” Taehyun whines, dragging out the d. Beomgyu just grins and then notices the speakers in the corners of the walls. He walks over and connects his phone, then puts on Taehyun’s favorite song, maze in the mirror, composed by beomgyu himself. Taehyun squeals and Beomgyu pulls him back into a hug.

It’s like their slow dancing but more of just swaying side to side while tightly holding onto each other. The fairy lights glow on the walls and Beomgyu smiles to himself. _Where would I ever have met someone as perfect for me as Taehyun is?_

__________________________

The next morning Beomgyu wakes up to Taehyun sleeping soundly, tucked into his side. It’s 5 am and the drive to the beach is about 40 minutes. Shaking Taehyun lightly, the younger wakes up almost immediately.

“Time?” Taehyun mutters. Beomgyu nods and sits up, yawning. Taehyun sits up as well and slides out of the bed, walking to the bathroom. It a few minutes they’re both decently awake to gather their luggage and then load them into the lambo. As both don’t have their license yet Beomgyu sorrowfully asks for a driver and he almost falls to his feet apologizing. The driver laughs at them and says it’s alright, then moves to the front seat. Beomgyu and Taehyun lie against each other in the back seats of the car and stay like that until they arrive.

Beomgyu wakes up to the driver telling them they arrived and the morning sun shining on his face. Rubbing his face he wakes Taehyun up and then they’re taking their luggage and checking into the cabin. They walk in to see Yeonjun already there and he smiles at them tiredly.

“Is it just me or do I somewhat regret agreeing to arrive at 6 am,” he asks. Beomgyu laughs.

“It’s not just you, we’re both tired too,” he says. Taehyun nods, and then falls face first onto the cabin bed, groaning. Yeonjun sighs as he runs a hand through Taehyun’s hair.

“Did you even get any sleep,” he asks. Taehyun blinks at him.

“Yeah, decent amount,” he mutters. Beomgyu laughs at him and Yeonjun eyes them weirdely. 

“You two suddenly get along??” he observes. Beomgyu laughs.

“We’re dating hyung. Have been for like 2 months?” he says. Yeonjun sits there processing the information and and then he’s jumping up.

“WHAT?!” he screeches. Just then Soobin walks in and he jumps back out of fear. 

“Wait what’s going on-” he asks.

“They, those two, they, they’re dating?” Yeonjun sputters. Soobin turns on his heel to stare at Beomgyu and Taehyun, who are just smiling innocently. 

“You, you denied it!” he gapes. Beomgyu and Taehyun just laugh.

“There’s a thing called not being ready,” Taehyun snickers. Soobin sighs and rubs his temple.

“Well, glad to see you two not fighting anymore,” Kai walks in right then and he’s staring.

“Taehyun and Beomgyu hyung are dating..?” he asks. Yeonjun and Soobin nod and then Kai freezes, then drops his stuff and walks right back out. Backwards. There’s a moment of silence, and then Beomgyu shouts,

“BYE!” and then Kai is walking back in, whining about how he’s Taehyun’s best friend and should know these things.

“Too bad so sad,” Taehyun grins. Kai pouts. 

“Well, there’s not anymore secrets now are there,” Beomgyu says, leaning back onto the bed. 

“Well?” Taehyun raises an eyebrow at Yeonjun and Soobin, who are glancing at each other.

“Okay fine fine we’re also dating,” Yeonjun rolls his eyes. Kai shrieks about how done he is as Beomgyu and Taehyun squeal with laughter and Soobin blushes a rosy red. 

“REALLY NOW?! I HAVE TO BE A 3RD WHEEL?” Kai groans. Beomgyu just snickers at him and hugs Taehyun.

“It’s not our fault you’re single,”

“hEY!”

___________________________

The next few days they’re playing around, half of the time lazing around the cabin and half of the time running around the beach. Currently Beomgyu and Taehyun are cuddling on Beomgyu’s bed when Kai runs in.

“GUYS! SOOBIN HYUNG AND YEONJUN HYUNG KISSED!” Kai shrieks. Taehyun scrambles up and Beomgyu is quick to follow. The skid into the kitchen and true to Kai’s word, the two eldest are kissing. Taehyun shrieks and laughs while Beomgyu catches Taehyun from falling while giggling and Kai groans and hides his face in his hands. Yeonjun and Soobin pull apart quickly and blush at the fact that they’ve been caugh.

“Hyunggg you need to be more subtle,” Taehyun gulps for air and Beomgyu pulls him up from the floor. Soobin says something incoherent and then blushes and has a meltdown. Kai shakes his head.

“See? This is what I have to deal with. Everyday-”

___________________________

The last day Beomgyu and Taehyun are sitting on the patio while watching the sunset. Their matching bracelets shine in the golden light as the sun waves goodbye and the moon says hello. The warm breeze tousels their hair and Taehyun rests his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asks. Beomgyu smiles, clasping their hands together.

“Have **I** ever told you how much I love you?” he asks back. Taehyun giggles a little and then sighs.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you,” he mutters. Beomgyu smiles fondly and presses a kiss to Taehyun’s head.

“I think I’m the luckiest one here,” he says. Taehyun grins and runs his thumb over Beomgyu’s own and sighs contently. They bask in the sunset when suddenly Kai bursts out of the door and pulls them inside.

“Nuh uh, no more mushy lovey dovey couple stuff, you two are going to sleep,”

“Yah! I’m your hyung excuse me!”

___________________________

Another week later and Beomgyu and Taehyun’s relationship is out. Another few weeks later and then Yeonjun is graduating. A week after that Taehyun moves in with Beomgyu. And then a whole summer later it’s back to school. A lot happened. Fights, bumpy roads, but always finding the smooth path again, their love seems to be unbreakable. Soobin and Yeonjun have been going steady and Kai, still a single pringle, whines everyday. 

“You know, I’m looking forward to our future,” Taehyun smiles. Beomgyu and him are at their house, inside the room that was decorated almost a year ago.

“Our future?” Beomgyu asks. Taehyun nods.

“Yeah! Our future. We’re gonna graduate, then get into college, get jobs, and live happily ever after! And kids!” Taehyun grins. Beomgyu smiles fondly at him and nods.

“Yeah, **our** future,” he says, kissing Taehyun softly. “I like the sound of that,”

  
  


_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> uwu and that's the endddd
> 
> i got this idea from "i swear i'm perfect for you" by btxtuniverse
> 
> CHECK IT OUT IT'S AMAZING
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! Also please check out my chat fic "who said i was gay" 
> 
> stay healthyyyy uwu <333


End file.
